Quelques pages du cahier
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Drabbles présentant des morceaux de vie des personnages, avant, après, pendant l'histoire de ce maudit cahier...Juste quelques pages arrachées à leurs vies...
1. Avant l'ailleurs

Titre :. Avant l'ailleurs

Fandom : Death Note

Personnages : Matsuda, Misa

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit appartient à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 100

Prompt : ailleurs

Petit cadeau pour ylg

**Avant l'ailleurs**

Misa va mourir jeune, très jeune, pour avoir passé à deux reprises un pacte maudit avec les dieux de la mort mais elle ne le sait pas.

Misa pleure un amant qui lui a été arraché trop tôt mais elle a aimé un monstre et elle ne le sait pas.

Matsuda, lui, sait tout et il a reprit auprès d'elle ce rôle de manager qu'il a tenu des années auparavant, faisant tout pour adoucir sa peine et ses derniers instants avant qu'elle plonge dans cet ailleurs inconnu, maudit, réservé à ceux qui ont eu le malheur d'utiliser le Death Note.

Fin.


	2. Il veut tellement bien faire

Titre : Il veut tellement bien faire.

Fandom : Death Note

Personnages : Watari, Matsuda

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit appartient à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 150

Petit cadeau pour jainas

**Il veut tellement bien faire.**

Watari laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir. Sans la part de sang anglais dans ses veines, il se serait peut-être même laissé aller à un geste aussi mélodramatique que de laisser tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

Quelques heures auparavant, Matsuda avait failli divulguer bêtement à Misa que celui qu'elle prenait pour un vulgaire comparse n'était autre que L lui-même. C'était la première fois en des années que Watari avait vu son protégé si près de perdre son sang-froid. Le vieil homme avait demandé de l'aide à Matsuda, prétextant son âge et la fatigue, afin de l'éloigner un peu de L et d'éviter un coup de sang à celui-ci.

Cependant, il semblait que les tâches courantes d'un majordome soient au-delà des compétences de l'enquêteur. L n'était pas très regardant sur ce qu'il portait, mais même lui devrait trouver à redire au grand trou du au fer à repasser sur ce t-shirt….

Fin.


	3. L'anniversaire de Mme Yagami

Titre : L'anniversaire de Mme Yagami et ce qui s'en suivit

Fandom : Death Note

Personnages : Light/L

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit appartient à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 250

Prompt : quiproquos yaoisant

Petit cadeau pour liloublack

**L'anniversaire de Mme Yagami et ce qui s'en suivit**

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de la mère de Light.

L, pour qui une telle fête n'est qu'une survivance de notre instinct grégaire, aurait bien gardé son suspect sous clé, ce jour-là comme les autres, mais devant la tempête de protestations de l'équipe entière, il a cédé : Light pourra aller saluer sa mère et ses amies, mais il vient avec lui….

* * *

Pauvre Light, en rentrant ce soir-là, il est bien sûre qu'aucune fille du quartier ne voudra plus jamais de lui. L, aussi apte aux relations sociales qu'un poisson au saut à l'élastique, a réduit à néant sa réputation.

Lorsque l'une des braves dames a demandé d'où venait ce jeune ami que Light avait amené avec lui, cette andouille avait répondu, plein d'innocence et la bouche pleine de gâteau, qu'ils vivaient ensemble !

Light n'avait pas eu le temps de préciser qu'ils n'étaient que colocataires, il n'allait pas dire qu'il était son prisonnier, que la dame s'était éclipsée pour saluer une autre amie. Il avait vu la rumeur circuler de groupes en groupes tout au long de l'après-midi, facile : c'était le groupe qui l'observait en tâchant de rester discret, et, hop, ça passait au groupe d'à côté !!

Evidemment, L ne faisait rien pour améliorer leur image : il le suivait comme un petit chien, chipait des mignardises dans l'assiette de Light et expliquait que Light ne pourrait rester jusqu'au dîner car lui-même ne pouvait plus se passer du jeune homme !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela ??_

Fin.


	4. La course

Titre :. La course

Fandom : Death Note

Personnages : L, Light

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit appartient à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata

Rating : PG

Pour em_brume !

**La course**

Quand Light était petit, il jouait aux gendarmes et aux voleurs avec sa sœur et les enfants du voisinage. Il jouait toujours le policier, comme papa. Il attrapait toujours sa proie, c'en était même lassant.

Aujourd'hui, c'est après lui qu'on court.

L court après Kira.

Kira court après L.

Au début, c'était pour démontrer sa puissance. Le plus grand détective du monde, mort de sa main.

Maintenant, c'est pour la course. L est le seul capable de soutenir son rythme, de le dépasser, parfois, peut-être… ?

_Attrape moi avant que je t'attrape_…Il regarde la nuque mince, les épaules courbées…S'il voit L de dos, est-ce qu'il a du retard, ou au contraire de l'avance ?

Qui court après l'autre ? Est-ce que cela a encore une importance ?

Lorsque le voleur est attrapé, est-ce que le gendarme a encore une utilité, sans rien à traquer ? _Sans l'excitation_…

Si le voleur court trop vite et se débarrasse du gendarme, est-ce que tout aura encore un sens, sans le bruit de pas à guetter _? Sans l'excitation…_

La proie.

Le chasseur.

La course.

**Fin


	5. Rencontre ratée

Titre : Rencontre ratée….

Fandom : Death Note

Personnages : Mikami, Matt, Mello, Light

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit appartient à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots :

Petit cadeau pour uathann

* * *

**Rencontre ratée….**

**.  
**

Mikami n'a jamais rencontré Matt.

.

C'est bien dommage en fait.

Qui sait ?

Imaginez le jeune Mikami, orphelin, éduqué dans une école pour jeunes surdoués, fasciné par un de ses condisciples. Matt ne serait pas parti à la suite de Mello, s'il y avait eu des yeux noirs et un corps souple pour le retenir. Ils auraient eu une vie paisible, dans un petit appartement londonien, avec de longues matinées sensuelles, et un chien nommé Wammi.

Mikami n'aurait pas reporté tous les sentiments d'un cœur atrophié sur un psychopathe jouant à Dieu, s'il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour y verser les mots doux et tendres des amants.

Imaginez le jeune Matt en voyage scolaire dans une école japonaise, tombant sous le charme d'un esprit étrange. Aurait il idolâtré Mello jusqu'à la mort, si quelqu'un l'avait aimé, lui ? Ils auraient eu une vie paisible, dans un petit appartement de Kyoto, avec de longues soirées charnelles, et un chat nommé Justice.

Matt n'aurait pas fini avec tant de plomb dans le corps, pion dérisoire sacrifié sur l'échiquier de la lutte entre Kira et L, de la lutte entre Mello et Near.

.

Seulement, Mikami n'a jamais rencontré Matt.

.

**Fin


	6. Châteaux en Espagne

Titre : Rencontre ratée….

Fandom : Death Note

Personnages : Mikami, Light

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit appartient à Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata

Défi : Château et Evasion, le tout dans un seul package

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 100

Pour uathann

**Châteaux en Espagne**

Assister Dieu est une lourde tâche. Mikami y consacre toute son énergie, toutes ses pensées, toutes les heures disponibles…

Sa vie est toute entière tendue vers ce but, dévolue à son seul service, et il ne garde pour lui aucun instant, aucun autre but.

Ce n'est que parfois, quand la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et qu'il attend le sommeil, qu'il se laisse aller à désirer des choses pour lui.

Bientôt, ce monde plus juste sera né et Mikami se laisse aller à rêver d'une récompense, de son Dieu qui le remarque…

Il s'endort toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**F.


End file.
